Le retour de la bête
by Sakurache
Summary: 16 - Les retrouvailles entre Sam, Amy et Dean sont loin d'être idéales. Mais les chasseurs vont bientôt se retrouver ensemble face à de nouveaux ennemis qui vont leur donner quelques difficultés. Début de la saison 6. Attention Spoilers.


**Le retour de la bête**

Amy entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel en soupirant. Elle posa ses courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine et accrocha les clés de sa voiture. Elle avait fait une drôle de rencontre au supermarché : un gars bizarre avec des tatouages tout le long des bras. Il avait à tout prix insisté pour la raccompagner à sa voiture en portant ses paquets. Et puis ils s'étaient serré la main lorsqu' Amy avait insisté à son tour pour pouvoir partir. Elle enleva son blouson et le jeta sur le lit puis se mit devant son ordinateur. Rien d'intéressant. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit et décrocha simplement :

- Allo !

- Amy ?

Amy se leva d'un bond.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Amy, c'est moi. Sam.

- Sam est mort. Qui que vous soyez, ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle raccrocha violemment. Qui pouvez faire ça alors que ça faisait un an que Sam n'était plus là ? Soudain, la pièce autour d'elle se mit à tourner et elle se retrouva dans la maison de son enfance, Frank Meyer s'avançant vers elle.

- Non…Tu es mort Frank !

- Tu en es vraiment sûr Amy ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, elle reculait mais il disparut pour réapparaître dans son dos et la fit tomber sur le sol. Le souffle court, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser. Le vampire se pencha vers elle et alors qu'il allait la mordre, il disparut de nouveau et Amy sentit quelque chose la poignarder. En réalité, Sam Winchester venait de lui enfoncer une seringue dans le torse. Elle crut le voir un instant dans sa chambre d'hôtel et s'évanouit brutalement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Amy se retrouva dans une maison d'un style classique qui semblait abandonnée depuis quelques temps. En observant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couché sur un canapé vieillot. Elle se releva, cherchant à comprendre. Des bruits de pas se fit entendre et Sam passa une porte juste devant elle. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu es réveillé…

- Sam ? Sam, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui.

- Je peux pas y croire…Viens-là !

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il se pencha légèrement et la serra fort.

- C'est bon de te revoir…dit-il doucement.

- Pour moi aussi. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- C'est vrai…

- Sam !

Samuel Campbell passa à son tour la porte et surprit le regard de la jolie Amy.

- Oh Mademoiselle, bienvenue parmi nous.

- Vous êtes ?

- C'est Samuel, notre grand-père à moi et à Dean, répondit Sam.

Amy les regarda bouche-bée tour à tour.

- Samuel, je te présente Amy Woods.

- Enchantée Mademoiselle.

Samuel tendit la main et Amy la serra sans trop comprendre.

- Je crois qu'il est tant de présenter certains membres de la famille…dit Sam.

- La famille ?

Une jeune femme et deux autres garçons franchirent la porte comme si de rien était. Amy ria nerveusement.

- Ouaw, sacré équipe.

- Amy, je te présente Gwen, Mark et Christian. Les gars, Amy Woods.

- La fameuse Amy…dit Gwen en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Salut…murmura Mark qui suivit sa sœur.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, affirma Christian en lui tendant la main et en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Amy lui serra la main puis posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Alors vous êtes…

- Des Campbells. Des…cousins ou un truc du genre des Winchester.

- Ouaw…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les Sam et demanda :

- Depuis quand vous êtes revenu ?

- Environ un an.

- Quoi ? ça veut dire que...

- Oui.

Un instant de silence se fit. Amy ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

- Et toi ?

Amy se retourna lentement. Cette voix. Elle la connaissait pas cœur.

- Dean…

- Amy.

Dean s'approcha et les larmes aux yeux, Amy se jeta sur lui en le serrant fort comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois…dit Dean après avoir relâché son étreinte.

- D'abord…Comment je suis arrivé ici ? demanda Amy en faisant le tour de la pièce. Je me trouvais devant Frank et puis…

- Meyer ? Le vampire ? C'est ça que t'as vu ?

- « Vu » ?

- Tu as été empoisonné, par un Djinn. Dean et moi on l'a été avant toi.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard mais avant qu'ils ne répondent, Amy avait compris.

- Bobby…répondit-elle en soupirant. J'y ai été pour récupérer la Mustang.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit.

Amy retourna s'asseoir sur la canapé que les Campbells avaient déserté pour une autre pièce de la maison.

- Amy, reprit Dean. Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

La jeune femme hésita et finit par répondre.

- Un an. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir jusqu'il y a environ un mois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sam.

- Je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital de New York en me rappelant mon nom mais rien d'autre. Mais il y a trois semaines – un mois, j'ai eu un petit accident. Ma tête a heurté le sol et je suis rester évanouie une heure ou deux. Quand je me suis de nouveau réveillée, je me rappelais de tout. J'ai mis deux semaines à régler certaines affaires et puis je me suis rendu chez Bobby. J'ai chassé des vampires qui, soit dit en passant, attaquer de jour et me voilà. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui nous a ramené.

- Non, répondit Sam.

- Je viens juste de retrouver Sam, précisa Dean sans réel rapport.

Amy et Sam le regardèrent étrangement.

- Je voulais juste…Laissez tomber.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Cass ? demanda Sam en se tournant de nouveau vers Amy.

Cette dernière se leva et soupira encore.

- Non, aucune. Je l'ai appelé mais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle ma fille et où elle est…

- Vraiment ? On aurait pu croire que ton ange adoré serait le premier à te retrouver, railla Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton Dean ? On dirait que tu lui en veux…Ou pire que tu m'en veux, à moi…

- Je n'en veux à personne seulement j'aurai aimé ne pas rester dans l'ignorance pendant un an !

- On voulait que tu es la vie que tu méritais Dean ! Une vie normale, avec Lisa au passage…répondit Amy qui avait cherché à retrouver Dean lorsque ses souvenirs étaient revenus.

Sam, impuissant, sentait le ton montait mais ne disait rien.

- Oh bien sûr ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, tu veux ! Tu sais parfaitement que si j'avais eu le choix, c'est avec toi que je la voulais cette vie normale, avec toi et ta fille !

- Et tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? Que j'ai fait exprès de mourir ?

- Non mais y'a bien une chose que t'as fait exprès…

- Laquelle ?

- Coucher avec cet ange de malheur !

Amy se crispa et s'avança. Elle était prête à le gifler mais Sam l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'assener un coup à son frère.

- ça barde…confirma Gwen, l'oreille contre la porte de la cuisine qui donnait directement dans le salon où se trouvait Amy et les Winchester.

- Gwen ! gronda Samuel. Laisse leur du temps...Ils ont des choses à se dire.

- Qui est cette fille en fin de compte ? demanda Christian qui aiguisait un couteau assis sur le rebord de l'évier.

- Amy Woods, fille de Sandra et Edward Woods. Par la force des choses, les Winchester et les Woods étaient très liés…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Gwen.

- Et bien Amy a perdu ses parents comme Sam et Dean ont perdu les leurs.

- Je vois…Ils se connaissent depuis tout ce temps ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris…Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années avant de se retrouver il y a plus de 6 ans.

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chasseuse d'après ce que m'a dit Sam…affirma Gwen.

- Et elle est charmante, ajouta Christian un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et a un fort passé avec Dean Christian. Alors je serais toi, je laisserai tomber, ajouta Gwen.

- De plus tu es marié, dit Samuel.

Christian ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire, les yeux baissés.

- De toute façon, je m'en vais, affirma Dean en leur tournant le dos.

- Quoi ? questionnèrent Amy et Sam en cœur.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'Amy allait bien, et qu'elle ne chasserai pas toute seule. Maintenant que c'est fait, je rentre chez moi…

- Vraiment ? interrogea de nouveau Sam.

- Vraiment.

Le silence s'installa et le cadet des Winchester finit par prendre son frère dans ses bras.

- Bonne route.

- Donne de tes nouvelles Sammy, ok ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu le laisses partir comme ça ? demanda Amy, étonnée.

- Il le mérite Amy. Et il a toutes les cartes en main pour le décider maintenant…

Il sourit à son frère. Amy grogna de colère et s'enfuit dehors. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, un grand bol d'air. Dean allait la retrouver mais Sam le retint.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps…C'est pas facile pour elle.

- C'est facile pour personne.

L'aîné, légèrement sur les nerfs, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée en demandant si il y avait des bières dans cette baraque. Sam se contenta de le regarder faire. Il avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son frère mais après un an d'absence, c'était peut-être normal.

Amy s'assit sur les marches du perron. Les cheveux au vent, les yeux dans le vague, elle tentait de ne pas penser. Elle entendit le parquet craquer dans son dos et parla, sans bouger un cil.

- Encore un Winchester et je pète un câble…

- Et un Campbell ça compte ?

Amy tourna légèrement la tête et vit Christian s'asseoir près d'elle en souriant.

- Je suppose que non.

- Si je te dérange…

- Non, non, reste. J'ai besoin de compagnie pour ne pas…broyer du noir.

- C'est dur de repasser de ce coté du miroir, pas vrai ?

- Oh mon dieu ouais. Tu sais, je suis contente d'avoir retrouver mes souvenirs et qui je suis mais…parfois ça me pèse. J'avais déjà ressenti ça mais là c'est pire. Et puis quel accueil…

- Tu parles de Dean ?

- On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble…J'aimerai retrouver le Dean que j'ai rencontré, que j'aimais…Mais plus ça va et plus il s'éloigne.

La chasseuse baissa la tête en riant nerveusement.

- Désolé, je dois te saouler avec mes histoires. On se connaît pas et je suis en train de te baratiner avec mes petits malheurs…

- Non ça va, ça ne me gêne pas. C'est parfois plus facile de se confier à un étranger.

Christian la regarda et lui sourit. Pour la première fois, elle lui renvoya son sourire.

- Merci Christian.

- De rien.

- Hey Amy ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Dean Winchester s'avança sur le perron. Christian se leva et entra dans la maison en lançant un « Je vous laisse » sympathique. Amy se leva, épousseta son pantalon et descendit les marches en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle se demandait si Dean avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Christian sur lui et dans ses yeux, elle lut que oui, même si elle n'en était pas complètement sûr. Dean descendit également et se posta devant Amy.

- Alors Dean ? Autre chose à m'envoyer en pleine figure ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis là pour m'excuser ok ? J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. J'ai…J'ai cette colère en moi, retenue depuis vos disparitions. Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé que je venais de te retrouver, saine et sauve…

Il baissa les yeux et se frotta les mains, gêné. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Alors reste avec nous, et reprenons la chasse. Sam, toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. On va avoir besoin toi parce que c'est le bordel. Des Djinns en pleine ville, des vampires en pleine journée ? Tout ça, ça craint et tu ne seras pas de trop.

- Je ne peux pas.

Il caressa un instant les mains de la jolie chasseuse avant de les lâcher sans la regarder.

- Dean…

- Je suis désolé Amy.

Il lui tourna le dos et avança vers sa voiture, qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'Impala. Amy leva les bras et reprit :

- Alors c'est comme ça…Tu t'en vas, comme ça ?

Dean se stoppa, la tête toujours baissée et sans se retourner. Amy sentait les larmes et la colère montaient en elle.

- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, tu m'abandonnes ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir…commença Dean mais Amy l'interrompit.

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai besoin de toi Dean…

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Je me sens si seule…J'ai perdu ma fille, j'ai perdu Cass et maintenant, toi, tu m'abandonnes à ton tour ? Dean, on vient juste de se retrouver !

Dean finit par se retourner en entendant la détresse dans la voix d'Amy. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et vit à quel point elle était triste.

- Je t'en prie…

Dean s'avança rapidement vers elle et la prit par la taille. Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa, comme la première fois sur le bord de la route après leur chasse à Belmont. Il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours mais il savait aussi ce qu'il devait faire. Il rompit le baiser et chuchota :

- Je suis désolé…

Avant de partir pour de bon. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra pour disparaître sur la route. Dans le rétroviseur, il put voir Amy en larmes. Ce coup-ci, elle n'allait pas s'en remettre de ci-tôt et peut-être ne lui pardonnerait-elle-même jamais.

Amy se retourna pour la 100ème fois au moins en faisant grincer les lattes de son lit. Sam était dans la chambre à coté. Amy se mit sur le dos en soupirant. Dormait-il lui aussi ou pensait-il à Dean comme elle ? La jeune femme ne supportait pas la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse et franchement, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour elle se sentirait aussi mal vis-à-vis d'un garçon. Mais elle n'avait jamais cru également, près de 7 ans plus tôt, qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui. Dean Winchester. Il avait tellement changé que c'en était troublant. Avait-elle autant changer elle aussi ? Certainement. Amy soupira une nouvelle fois et décida de se lever. Elle enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et sa veste en jean avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Trois heures du matin. Amy leva les épaules et les yeux au ciel avant de sortir le plus lentement et silencieusement possible de sa chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier et passa la porte d'entrée pour atterrir dans une sorte de clairière. La maison qu'avait choisi Samuel comme planque pour les Campbells était située au milieu d'une petite forêt à l'écart de la ville. Quelle ville, ça, Amy n'en savait rien. Il faisait froid et Amy souffla un petit nuage d'air froid avant de remarquer un objet bien familier garé à deux pas de la voiture de Sam. La Mustang. La jolie chasseuse sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Un regard à l'intérieur lui confirma que Sam l'avait rapatrié avec ses affaires à l'intérieure.

Amy ouvrit le coffre et retira un fusil court avant de se diriger à l'arrière de la maison où les Campbells avaient installé une sorte de stand de tir. En réalité, c'était juste une série de boîtes de conserve sur un tronc d'arbre à terre. Mais ça allait suffire à défouler la jeune femme. Elle se plaça correctement, visa la première boîte et tira. Le coup ripa à côté.

- Merde !

Amy se remit en position et se concentra. Néanmoins son esprit vagabondait. Elle revoyait encore Dean lui tournait le dos et l'abandonnait. La colère montait en elle et elle appuya sur la gâchette. Cette fois, elle fit mouche.

- Pas mal…

- Sam ?

Amy tourna la tête et regarda le cadet des Winchester avancer vers elle. Il se plaça dans son dos, écarter les pieds de la jeune femme avec ses pieds et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la positionner correctement.

- Vas-y maintenant.

Amy se concentra mais le corps de Sam collait contre elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet et lui rappela une vieille histoire restait en suspens. Quelques années auparavant, Sam et elle avaient échanger un baiser passionné ce qui avait compliqué d'avantage la relation que la jeune femme entretenait avec Dean. Mais Amy n'avait jamais su si Sam avait eu des sentiments amoureux pour elle et l'histoire était un peu passée à la trappe surtout avec l'apocalypse, Castiel et tout le reste. Bref, elle réussit tout de même à viser et tira. Cette fois encore, elle fit mouche mais en plein dans le mil.

- Tu vois ?

- Merci Sam, mais c'est pas mon premier coup d'essai…

- Je sais, sourit Sam qui s'écarta de la jeune femme.

Amy se tourna vers lui et demanda, anxieuse :

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, j'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Je t'ai entendu descendre alors…Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te tenir compagnie…Mais si tu veux, je remonte…

Non, non, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là…

Amy alla s'asseoir sur un banc en bois à moitié mort contre un mur de la maison, imité par Sam. Ils écoutèrent un instant les bruits de la nuit dans le bois et Amy finit par demander en chuchotant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sammy ?

- Ça faisait au moins un siècle que personne ne m'avait appelé Sammy…

Ils se sourirent et le Winchester décida de répondre.

- On va chasser…

- Avec les Campbells ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?

- C'est pas ça seulement…Je les connais pas alors je leur fais pas vraiment confiance…

- Ecoute Amy, nous deux, on ira chasser. Et si Samuel ou les autres ont du boulot pour nous et bien on y réfléchira mais pour le moment, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de se retrouver.

- Ouais, soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça va me manquer, chasser avec Dean…

- Je sais, soupira-t-il à son tour.

- Néanmoins…Je suis contente de pouvoir vivre de nouveau avec toi.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau et se prirent dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Amy…

- Toi aussi. J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir…

Ils se lâchèrent après quelques minutes et Sam finit par reprendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Pour ce qui est arrivé après que j'ai sauté dans le trou.

- On t'a raconté ?

- Oui Bobby me l'a dit.

- Oh…Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam, tu n'y es pour rien…

- Ouais…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau parmi eux et au moment où Amy allait ouvrir la bouche, Samuel vint les interrompre.

- Les jeunes ! J'ai une mission pour vous.

- Dean, tu peux me passer les céréales ?

- Quoi ?

Dean tournait et tournait encore la cuillère dans sa tasse de café, pensif. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ben, il releva brusquement la tête.

- Je voulais les céréales…

- Oh oui bien sûr…

Il donna la boîte en carton à Ben avant de se lever. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre toujours aussi pensif. Lisa observa Dean bizarrement avant de demander à Ben d'aller dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Lisa s'approcha de Dean et demanda :

- Alors…comment ça s'est passé les retrouvailles avec ton frère ?

- Bien, bien…

- C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Depuis que tu es rentré hier soir, tu es encore plus renfermé et…renfrogné ! Alors ça a pas du si bien se passé que ça.

- Mais si…

- Dean !

- Tu m'as demandé si ça c'était bien passé avec mon frère et c'est le cas, avec mon frère…

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Il n'est pas le seul à être revenu d'entre les morts…

- Vraiment ? Mais qui est-ce…Oh je crois deviné.

- Amy, soupira Dean.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Lisa se passa la main dans les cheveux et alla s'asseoir autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Là n'est pas la question…répondit Dean en s'installant en face d'elle.

- Pour moi si.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un long silence.

- Merci de ta franchise.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec nous…

- Si ça a tout à voir ! Amy fait partie de ton passé, de ta vie de chasseur, comme Sam d'ailleurs.

- Je ne veux plus avoir cette vie.

- C'est faux et tu le sais…Tu crois ne plus vouloir de cette vie.

- Lisa…

- Le mieux que tu es à faire à présent…C'est de t'en aller.

Sam et Amy franchirent la porte d'une maison dans le Michigan où un crime horrible avait eu lieu. Habillés comme des agents du FBI, ils grimpèrent à l'étage pour découvrir dans la chambre les horribles tâches de sang, seuls vestiges du crime en question. La police avait déjà recueilli tous les indices possibles et le corps n'était plus là. Une jeune femme avait été sauvagement assassiné et un bébé de six mois avait disparu. Le quatrième en un mois. Ils firent séparément le tour de la chambre et Sam demanda :

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Pas de souffre…Pas d'arme. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça nous concerne…

- Je sais…Mais Samuel a ordonné qu'on s'en occupe.

- Et depuis quand c'est lui qui donne les ordres ?

- Il sait ce qu'il fait Amy…

- Mouais. Enfin si c'est que ça, nous aussi on sait…

Sam ne répondit rien. Il savait depuis longtemps que lorsqu' Amy avait ce genre de discours, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Soudain un cri leur parvint d'un placard.

- T'as entendu ça ? demanda Sam.

Amy s'approcha lentement tandis que Sam l'imitait en sortant son arme. La jeune femme ouvrit le placard d'un coup pendant que Sam braquait son pistolet. Il le baissa aussitôt et Amy se pencha en souriant :

- Oh…T'es trop mignon toi…

Le bébé lui sourit et tendit les bras comme s'il voulait qu'elle le prenne. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

- Chut bébé…ça va aller…

Sam berçait le bébé dans ses bras depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant mais il refusait de dormir. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce…truc, et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'Amy revienne. D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme entra dans la chambre du motel des paquets pleins les bras.

- C'est moi…J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut…

- Génial !

Elle posa les paquets sur le lit et tendit les bras vers Sam qui lui donna le bébé.

- Viens-là toi…

Amy se mit à le bercer à son tour et le bébé après un gazouillis de bien-être s'endormit aussitôt. Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Ouaw…Tu es doué avec les enfants.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je t'assure.

Amy posa le bébé dans un berceau que le gérant du motel avait installé exprès pour eux et se tourna vers Sam. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si seulement je pouvais être comme ça avec ma propre fille…

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Elle te manque ?

- Tu sais Sam, je ne l'ai même pas tenu dans mes bras ! Elle doit avoir un an maintenant, voire plus et je ne la connaîtrais jamais comme ça…répondit-elle en montrant le bébé du menton.

- Tu seras une mère incroyable…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr !

Sam qui s'était assis à côté d'elle lui sourit. La jeune femme leva ses yeux humides vers lui et une chaleur se fit sentir entre eux. Un attrait nouveau et magnétique. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Amy. La jeune femme arrêta son geste et garda sa main dans la sienne. Et là, ils étaient sûres tous les deux qu'il était temps de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques années auparavant. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et se déshabillèrent mutuellement dans le désir, la tendresse et la frénésie comme si ils attendaient ça depuis des siècles. Après leur pure moment d'amour, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Amy ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle avait toujours aimé Sam comme un frère mais là, c'était autre chose. Et puis tout était déjà bien compliqué entre Dean et Castiel alors si Sam entrait en plus en ligne de compte…Sam lui aussi se sentait troublé. Il y avait plusieurs années qu'il avait été amoureux de la jeune femme mais ses sentiments avaient vite été enfouis au plus profond de lui. Mais apparemment, ses sentiments n'étaient pas morts au vue de ce qui venait de se passer entre Amy et lui. Mais sa relation avec son frère était complexe et cela n'allait pas rajouter de simplicité. Ni lui ni elle ne parlaient et Sam commençait à être gêné par ce long silence.

- Amy…

- Sam…

- Tu…

- J'en sais rien Sam, répondit-elle devinant la question de son ami.

Sam se tut à nouveau. Le bébé se mit alors à pleureur. Le cadet des Winchester se redressa mais Amy fut plus rapide.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Elle enroula un drap autour de son corps nu et se leva pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Sam se leva à son tour et s'habilla. Il crut alors entendre un son qui lui était familier.

- Chut !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un truc…

Amy donna le biberon au bébé ce qui le fit taire mais Sam n'entendait plus rien. Il avait dû rêver. Sauf qu'on frappa à la porte. Sam et Amy échangèrent un regard. Le Winchester s'approcha et ouvrit la porte. Dean se trouvait en face de lui.

- Salut Sam.

- Dean ?

- Je suis de retour.

Il entra et remarqua Amy dans cette tenue étrange avec un bébé dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils et observa tour à tour Amy et son frère en guise d'une explication. Sam lança un regard rapide à Amy. Le secret allait être de rigueur.

Le bébé s'était rendormi et Amy était dans la salle de bain en train de s'habiller, pendant que Sam assis sur le lit discutait à voix basse avec son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ?

- Bien sûr que si mais c'est plutôt rapide comme demi-tour, même pour toi. Y'a à peine un ou deux jours, t'es parti alors qu'Amy te suppliait de rester et maintenant te voilà…

- Oui, je sais…Mais j'ai réfléchi. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser chasser tous seuls. Je suis peut-être un peu rouillé mais je peux pas vivre sans vous. On aura tous une vie normale ou personne n'en aura.

- Dean…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais ma décision est prise.

- Bien.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?

- On l'a trouvé et on pense qu'un démon lui en veut. Quatre de son âge ont déjà disparu.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est un démon ?

- Samuel le pense.

- Je vois…Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Amy avait-elle un drap autour d'elle ?

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux et ria légèrement.

- Elle allait prendre sa douche mais le bébé s'est mis à pleurer et…je suis vraiment pas doué avec les gamins.

Amy sortit alors de la salle de bain avant que Dean ait pu ajouter quelque chose.

- Dean, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Amy…

La jeune femme s'approcha du berceau et vérifia que tout allait bien pour le bébé. Il dormait à poing fermé.

- Bon…Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil…Malheureusement, y'a pas assez de lits…fit remarqué la chasseuse.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais dormir sur ce fauteuil, il a l'air confortable…répondit Dean.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Sam qu'Amy fusilla aussitôt du regard.

- Mais oui ! En plus, j'aurai trop peur qu'Amy me tue dans mon sommeil…ajouta-t-il en souriant, moqueur.

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard noir et une grimace avant de s'installer dans le lit. Dean s'assit sur le fauteuil observant Sam, l'air gêné, se glissa dans les draps près d'Amy. Le cadet des Winchester éteignit la lumière et sentit Amy lui prendre la main sous les draps. Puis elle se tourna sur le côté opposé.

- Amy…chuchota Sam.

- Pas maintenant Sam. Bonne nuit.

Dean les observa longuement dans le noir avant que tous finissent pas s'endormir pour un repos bien mérité.

Ils furent tous réveillés aux aurores par le bébé qui criait à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Sam grogna et donna un petit coup de coude à Amy.

- Oh…Fais quelque chose…

Amy, toujours à moitié endormi et avec un mal de crâne carabiné, répondit d'une même ton.

- T'as qu'à y aller toi-même…

- Laissez tomber, je m'en occupe.

Dean se leva en s'étirant puis s'approcha du berceau. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et fut plus que surpris.

- Heu…Dîtes les gars…Il était bien blanc votre bébé, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Amy en se levant.

Dean prit le bébé à bout de bras et le montra aux autres. Il avait la peau noire et était une copie parfaite du bébé en présentation sur le paquet de couches.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Sam.

Avant que qui que ce soit est pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Samuel entra, seul, à la grande surprise de tous.

- Samuel ?

- Salut tout le monde. Vous vous en sortez ?

- Heu…Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- On m'a dit que vous aviez le bébé alors…Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus en sécurité au camp…

- Pardon ? Mais qui te l'a dit ?

- Sam, quelle question !

Amy et Sam échangèrent un regard. Il secoua la tête à la négative. Amy recula de quelque pas et prit le couteau de Ruby qu'elle avait dans la table de chevet avant de s'approcher dans le dos de ce Samuel.

- Allez Dean, donne-moi le bébé…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'es pas Samuel.

Amy leva son bras avec le couteau mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Il se tourna et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. Sam se précipita sur lui mais il fit de même. Dean recula de quelques pas avec le bébé et se retrouva collé au mur de la chambre. Samuel se transforma alors en Dean lui-même en un claquement de doigt.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis l'Alpha.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais pas tout te dire Dean.

Il asséna un coup de poing à l'aîné des Winchester et récupéra le bébé. Dean s'écroula sur le sol. La créature tourna les talons et partit, laissant la chambre en désordre et les chasseurs sur le carreau.

Amy fut la première à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Sa jambe la lançait amèrement. La jeune femme se tortilla vers Sam et le poussa de la main. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant et observa Amy. Dean se relevait en même temps et vit la jolie chasseuse grimaçant de douleur.

- Amy !

Sam la prit dans ses bras et Dean se précipita. Il lança un regard noir à son frère mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée…

- Ça va aller Amy. On va t'emmener chez Bobby, affirma Dean.

- Non ! Et le bébé ?

- On ne peut rien faire de plus, répondit Sam.

- Je vais appeler Bobby et Samuel. Sam, met Amy dans la voiture avec les bagages.

Sam hocha la tête et emporta la jeune femme dans l'Impala.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy criait de douleur dans le salon de Bobby. Celui-ci avait fait appel au Docteur Miller, habitué aux blessures étranges de Bobby et ses amis, qui examinait la jambe d'Amy. Il lui mit une attelle et lui ordonna le repos.

- Vous allez la garder environ 3 semaines, interdiction de poser le pied à terre ! Je vous prescrit également des calmants, vous allez souffrir, désolé.

- Merci Docteur.

Après avoir saluer Sam et Bobby, il sortit au moment où Dean entrait de nouveau dans la maison.

- Alors ? interrogea Bobby.

Amy se redressa en grimaçant sur le sofa de Singer. Bobby s'assit à son bureau et Sam posa une fesse sur le bureau. Dean debout devant eux expliqua.

- J'ai enfin eu Samuel. Vraisemblablement, ce type était un Alpha. Et un polymorphe. En clair, c'était le tout premier polymorphe.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna Amy.

Dean hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait des bébés ? demanda Sam.

- Il les transforme. Pour agrandir sa « famille ».

- Glauque.

- Ouais…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? interrogea Amy.

- On se remet en chasse. Enfin, moi et Sam, répondit Dean. Désolé Amy mais tu dois rester ici.

- Ouais, je sais, dit-elle en soupirant. Je pourrais toujours m'occuper du téléphone, hein Bobby ?

- Bien sûr Amy.

Amy, Sam et Dean s'échangeaient de drôles de regard et Bobby se sentait de trop.

-Bon je vais vous laisser un moment. Dîtes-moi quand vous partez les gars.

Il sortit de la pièce. Dean s'approcha d'Amy et lui donna ses béquilles. La jeune femme se leva difficilement.

- Bon.

- Bon.

- Les gars…

- Ecoute Amy, commença Dean. Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, ce que je t'ai fait, là-bas…Je ne me rendais pas compte. Tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup et je sais que j'ai eu tort mais tu me connais, je ne sais faire que des conneries…

- Dis pas ça…

Amy boitilla jusqu'à Dean et se mit face à lui, les yeux dans les siens.

- Je comprends tu sais. Ça fait beaucoup pour moi aussi. Et il y a encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réfléchi aussi. Je ne t'en veux plus. Tu seras toujours important pour moi, quoi que tu fasses.

Dean hocha légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna alors vers Sam.

- Toi aussi Sam…

- Je sais.

Dean haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous deux ?

- Non, mentit Sam, sans gêne.

- Non, mentit Amy, gênée elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas, on va y aller…

- D'accord.

Amy prit Dean puis Sam dans ses bras et avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, elle les interpella.

- Hey les gars ! Appelez-moi, d'accord ?

- Promis.

FIN


End file.
